american guy
by AzelSmith
Summary: meg griffin, was so annoyed.. and lonley every guy she loved.. just never loved her back.. she then gave up and lois desides to go and stay in langly falls for a week or too to make new friends or something... L MON don't read if you don't like Meg/steve


**_i do not own american dad or family guy, just this story_**

* * *

_**meg's view**_

it was a normal day in family guy... everyone was watching tv exsept meg, who was in her room, she could't help but notice that she was unatractive..."no one will ever love me... why am i even here... i should just give up..." "meg sweetie get ready, we are going to langly falls to stay there a week or 2 lois said from downstairs. "coming mum* i said getting ready and packing up some clothes

as soon as i knew it we was in the car waiting.. to visit lanley falls "so mum do you know where we are staying"

"of course i do, i rented a house for 2 weeks"

"okay mum" we finally reached lanley falls and we all left the car and settled in. in the house.

i picked the pink room, and unpacked all my stuff and made it like home, and wrote in the diary about todays moving for a 2 weeks

"mum, i'm going to go play outside"

"okay deer be back before dark"

i walked around.. wondering what i should do.. i saw four boys on the street doing something...

"huh, maybe i can make friends with them.." *she walks up to them*

"urr hey i'm meg, i'm staying he for like 2 weeks"

"well, i'm steve and this is barry, toshi and snot... so what did you want again?"

"i wanted to make friends, and hang around with you guys"

*barry, toshi and snot say something " dude, we can't hang around with an un atractive girl"

"listen, just hang around with her, i mean you call her unatractive, look at you guys.. she clearly looks better than you" steve says

i was listening but couldn't quite get what there saying.. "sure, you can hang with us, we was designing a new video game"

"oh cool" i sat down and we shared ideas with each other... and whats up with that small black haired one... i can't clearly see what saying

*toshi, barry and snot left* i started to wonder why the other did'nt leave then he spoke "we was gunna have a sleepover together, but i told them ill have one with you... because... well i don't know but your pretty" pretty.. did he just say pretty i'm not pretty

"did you just call me pretty?.. i don't think i am... everyone thinks i'm ugly so..*

"your not ugly, i think your one of the prettiest girls i ever met and ive met lisa silver"

"whos she?"

"some popular girl in my school"

"you think i'm prettyer than a popular girl?"

"yes i have, well go ask you mum for a sleep over .. i live here so you know where i live"

i started to walk away, i go home "Meg just in time your starting school on monday"

"what? but mum we are on holiday" "

well you still going school"

"well can i sleep at my friends house"

"aww you made a friend what's her name?"

"mum, he's a boy and his name is steve"

"so my meg has a little boyfriend, oo when can i meet him"

"mum, he's not my boyfriend" i totally forgot that i could date him... well he was kinda cute

"Shut up i'm watching tv" peter said from the other room

"bye" i left with my stuff because i totally packed it

_knock knock_

A blonde opens the door

"hello?"

"is steve here? steve suddenly walks in the living room, then sees me

"hi meg"

"aww has my stevie got a girlfriend, aww this is so cute"

"mum, she's not my girlfriend just a friend... come on meg"

i followed him outside, why are we going outside... he then showed me the tree house

"we will have our sleep over in this tree house"

_**steves**_** view**

when i first saw her face i thought she was hot, i wonder if she likes me

"c-could we hug?"

"w-what"

"i want to hug you?"

"well sure..." *moves closer for a hug*

*hehehe i can feel her breasts on my chest...*

"..." *kisses*...

"STEVE"

"what?"

"you kissed me"

"yeah, so"

"why?"

"meg, let me... loose my virginity to you?"

"steve..."

"..."

"okay, fine "she moves in closer... and she could feel steves bonder in his pants

she slowly reaches his pants and then rubs on his dick...

steve was silent and blushing, then he moved, he removed megs top and bra and licked her nipple

"ooohh steve..." Meg began taking he clothers off...steve took his tshirt of then he entered meg...

"MORE MORE" meg shouted... steve began going faster and was snoging meg though it


End file.
